


Magic Mirror

by LunerDreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerDreams/pseuds/LunerDreams
Summary: Honestly America hadn't thought any of the mirror England brought, but if he'd known what was going to be reviled he would have mashed it to pieces the moment he saw it.





	Magic Mirror

"Has anyone seen England?" Germany asked, "It's unlike him to be late."

"The old dude probably just forgot about it," America replied with a laugh.

"Well, we will get started, first-" the doors for the conference room opened and England entered. Carrying a large, but somewhat flat wrapped parcel with him.

"Sorry, about being late. Traffic and lugging this around slowed me down more than I thought." England said looking slightly embarrassed.

"We were just getting started, if you'd sit down," Germany replied.

The meeting continued as normal, till Germany called for one hour lunch break. Usually America would be the first room out of the room, but this time he was interested in the package England brought in as where a few others.

"So England, dude, you going to tell us what's in the package?" America called out cheerfully.

"Yes, it has us all quite interested," France said.

"Well, it's..." England trailed off, "I'll just show you."

As the package was slowly unwrapped the group of nations around saw that it was a mirror with carved golden frame.

"Dude, that's cool and all, but why bring it to a meeting?" America asked somewhat condused.

England smirked, "For this, 'Mirror, Mirror, truth of all, let us ask you for it all!'" Chatting the last part. A face appeared on mirror had up of mist and shadow.

"Who seekers truth?" The face asked.

All the nations, besides England, where shocked. America looked like he was about to bolt out of the room.

"This mirror tells only truth," England said proudly, " All you have to do is say 'Mirror, Mirror' before the question, like this," He turned towards the mirror, " Mirror, Mirror, who is the froggiest nation of?"

"France."

"See? Only truth."

The nations all quickly started asking their own questions at high speeds. All expect America. He didn't trust the ghost face mirror or England for that matter so he sat back and listened. Keeping track of questions and answers. Then a question was asked.

"Mirror, Mirror,Who is the sexiest Nation?" Asked by France.

The only reason the other nations noticed this question was because the mirror paused on it. All the other answers had been an immediately said.

"Alex Mickelson."

The nations stared blankly at te mirror, until England asked, "Mirror, Mirror, What nation goes by the name Alex Mickelson?"

It answered in a somewhat thoughtful tone, "Alex Mickelson is a character used by the personification of the United States, instead of useing his Alfred F. Jones or Thomas Mason characters. And while it is acting it shows that-"

The mirror was interupted by America slaming his hands on either of the mirror, causing the wall to dent. Then he spoke quietly to mirror in a harsh whisper so the other nations couldn't understand. He then pulled away from the mirror witha bright (threathening) smile.

The mirror countinued shakely, "It seems I had the wrong information, because of this problem I will be unable to answer any more questions today, good day!" The face disappeared from the mirror.

America lauged, "That was strange wasn't, but who cares let's hurry before Lunch is over dudes!"


End file.
